Zombies and love?
by Hollyleaf23
Summary: When the worlds most predicted apocalypse, Zombies, begins, the Titans find them selves forced into hiding, where secrets will be shared, and villains will have to work with Heroes or else they might all die. Will they be able to work together or is this the end of our favorite heroes? (Not very good at summaries...it's better then the summary portrays.)JX/KF Kyd/Rae BB/Rae Rob/Sf
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT**

**(Don't worry all my warrior followers, I will get back to that soon!)**

Starfire stepped into the forlorn room sighing, 10 bunks hung down from the wall, no windows, no escape. She sat down on one of the bunks and buried her head in her hands. The team along with other Titan members had been forced into hiding because something awful had happened, what was it called again? Z…Z-, Zoo? No! That wasn't what Beast Boy and Robin had called them. Zombies! That's the strange word, Zombies! Starfire buried her head deeper in her hands, shuddering at the memory.

_A week ago, while Starfire and Robin were on patrol together, she had begun to notice something strange about several citizens,_

"_Robin, is your holiday, Halloween, beginning?" She had asked out of curiosity, Robin had looked at her strangly,_

"_Star, it's May. Halloween isn't until October… Why?" Starfire glanced over at him,_

"_Because there are several citizens whom seemed to be dressed for the occasion." She replied while pointing down at the people who were standing in an alley way. Robin had stiffened beside her,_

"_Bring me closer, and quietly." He ordered in a hushed tone. Confused she had obliged and swooped down with Robin clinging to her hands. She dropped him behind one of the many dumpsters and watched the strange people with Robin, he looked even more confused and flustered, and also he looked quiet pale. Starfire's attention was drawn away by a male's voice, he was on the phone, and didn't notice as the strange people advanced on him._

_Starfire stiffened, the man seemed quiet engrossed with his conversation and didn't realized that the people had advanced on him until he turned and saw them not a foot away. One of them reached out and grabbed the man's arm. The man seemed shocked and Starfire stared in shock as the thing leaned forward and…and it bit him! She felt Robin strain beside her, and wondered why he didn't call out a warning or fight, just crouched there, watching._

_Starfire felt the color from her face drain when the man dropped his phone and fell to the ground twitching. She watched in fascinated horror as the man changed right in front of her, his skin wrinkling and getting unnatural color splotched in his face, his hair began to grown thinner and his eyes turned glazed, his jaw slacked open. Starfire screamed in horror, Robin turned to her, eyes wide when the zombies began to head her way. He grabbed her hands and she took off flying, "Back to the tower." He had ordered._

_Other than that their flight was silent, passing a grave yard Starfire froze in midflight and stared at the Grave yard, noticing something was different, some of the graves where dug up, "Robin was there a grave digger in-," he cut her off telling her just to fly home. _

_Over the next week Star had started noticing more of the 'zombies' roaming the streets, others seemed to be stuck in between human and zombie. At the end of the week Robin had told the team to pack up their stuff, they were moving to the hidden bunker, then he had disappeared into the evidence room to make calls to the rest of the titans._

Starfire snapped her eyes open, and shook herself of the memory when Raven walked in. Without a word Raven claimed the bunk closest to Starfire's.

"Robin says the other titans should be here soon." She murmured to Starfire, with all the grief Starfire was feeling for losing Jump City to this UN fightable force, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl beside her. Starfire stood up hesitantly and wrapped her arms around her best friend, surprisingly Raven didn't pull away, but she returned it.

"Hello?" Starfire pulled away from Raven and turned toward her other friends voice, even under the circumstance Starfire couldn't help feel a sudden rush of joy as her friends piled in,

"Friends!" she cried and rushed over to give Bumble Bee, Kole, and Jinx. Robin walked in behind them,

"Come into the Main Room when you're finished." He ordered briskly before walking away. Starfire nodded at his retreating form and turned back to the girls,

"You may pick any bunk you wish, except for those two, which are me and Raven's." She said pointing at their two bunks. Bumble Bee smiled at her and walked over setting her bag on a bunk on the other side of Raven. Kole Claimed the bunk on the other side of Starfire, while Jinx walked towards the furthest bunk away on the opposite side of the room and set her bag down there, "Friend Jinx? Why do you place yourself so far?" Starfire asked confused,

"I- I don't sleep to well, trust me Star this is the best option for all of us." Starfire opened her mouth to argue but Raven laid a hand on her shoulder,

"Just drop it Star." She whispered while sharing a knowing and sorrowful look with Jinx.

"All right Titans! Let's go to the main room and meet up with the guys." Bumble Bee suddenly spoke up breaking the silence. Starfire felt a sudden rush of anger and jealousy toward the girl, 'she's always acting like she's the leader' she thought angrily, and instantly felt guilty for being mad at her friend. Instead of speaking Starfire just nodded and walked into the main room, Bumble Bee in front, Raven following, then Kole, then Starfire, and Jinx trailed at the end.

The boys (Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jericho, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Gnark, and Speedy) were already in the room and watched as the girls filed in. Beast Boy sat on a counter watching as Cyborg listed off all the food in the kitchen, and making notes for him. Robin sat at a computer looking at something with Speedy. Jericho sat, strumming his guitar in the corner. Aqualad and Gnark where arm wrestling. As soon as the girls walked in Kid Flash, ran over and tackled Jinx,

"Jinx! You made it! You're here!" he practically yelled, uncharacteristically while hugging her. Jinx frowned up at him,

"No thanks to you." She stated bluntly, "You didn't come and get me and I had to hitch a ride with them." She said jabbing her thumb angrily toward Bumble Bee who was now watching the arm wrestling. Jinx felt happiness bubble up inside her at the sight of him, but wanted to make Kid sweat first before she told him. As predicted the ginger instantly began to sweat guiltily,

"Jinx, I'm so sorry! At the last minute I had to run over to help-," Jinx silenced him with her lips, cutting off his explanation, and smiled against his lips when he froze in shock. She pulled back and looked at his stunned face and giggled when he kissed her back.

Bee started cheering, "GO GNARK! NO! GO AQUALAD! NO! GO GNARK! NO!" she chanted continuously. Her voice filled the room and everyone turned to look at her momentary. Bee felt heat rising to her cheeks and smiled quickly before stepping away from everyone's prying eyes.

Cyborg shook his head at the dark girl's embarrassment and turned back to the fridge to complete his list to Beast Boy, "Dried apricots- 10 bags, Canned Green beans- 52 can, and Mustard- 26 bottles." He turned to Beast Boy who was sitting on the counter, "Got it all?"

"Mm-hmm." He hummed back irritably and distractedly. Cyborg turned to his green friend confused. Raven was sitting on the counter by Beast Boy, patiently explaining the 'red dot' (as Beast Boy had put it) on her head. Beast Boy cocked his head, "But I thought only people in India wear the red dot thingy on their head." Beast Boy said confusedly. Raven sighed and explained patiently,

"In India men and women wear this as a symbol of Hinduism which is found in every sixth person of the world, as it is a common religion, and it is often referred to as a tilaka a bottu or a bindi. I wear the 'red dot' as a symbol of…part of my demonic side…I don't really wear it…it's just part of me, like my hair and eyes…" Raven trailed off at the last part and stared at the ground, closing up. That's why she didn't notice the conflict in Beast Boy's eyes. He was stuck between wanting to tell her that she was beautiful and wanting to stay alive.

Meanwhile Kole had walked over to where Jericho was and was sitting cross legged in front of him, singing the song he was playing, while he smiled at her beautiful voice. Kole had liked Jericho the moment she met him, she was pretty sure he knew but she didn't want to bring it up…because who could love a girl with antennas?

Jericho wanted to sing along with the beautiful girl more than anything he's ever wanted in the whole world. His throat ached with need to sing with her, he narrowed his eyes, he was going crazy. His fingers didn't slip, he had played since he was young 'cause having an evil father (Slade) who forces you to live on top of the mountain…well it gives you a lot of time to practice.

Starfire was slightly disappointed when none of the other girls stuck around with her, rather Raven went to Beast Boy and Cyborg, Bee to Aqualad and Gnark, Kole to Jericho, and Jinx was now glaring at Kid Flash for some reason. Starfire walked silently over to the couch to wait until the meeting started. She slumped down, her hair falling like a water fall over the couch. Starfire narrowed her eyes and tried to think of anything besides the man forming into a zombie. She looked around, how could they all act as if nothing is wrong? Perhaps they have not experienced any personal loss of their own.

Robin suddenly stood up and cleared his throat very loudly, "Titans!?" he called out and every one quietly took their seat along the half circle couch. Kid Flash sat on one end of the couch and pulled Jinx it his lap, with a startled yelp she landed on his legs, struggled for a second, then relaxed into him. Bee sat down and Cyborg sat next to her and slung his arm over her. Raven sat on the opposite end of the couch and Beast Boy stood in front of the couch looking back and forth between Raven and Cyborg. Finally Beast Boy walked over and sat next to Raven and tried to put his arm around her, like Cyborg did to Bee. As soon as his arm came in contact with her shoulder she zapped him with a small spark of black lightning. Beast Boy yelped painfully and yanked his arm away and cast his eyes downward in rejection.

Raven instantly felt guilty for hurting him. Although Beast Boy had been annoying, for the past month he has been…nicer to her and gave her space, or quiet. When she would read on the couch he would mute his video games and play without making noise, that is, until he would win. Raven sighed and with hesitation she snatched his arm toward her and entwined their fingers.

Starfire giggled at the dazed look on BB's face when Raven grabbed his hand. Aqualad sat next to Cyborg, Gnark sat on the other side of Beast Boy. Jericho sat in between Kole and Starfire, who was in the middle. Speedy sauntered over from where he was at the computer and plopped down, squeezing between Jericho and Starfire. Speedy slipped his arm around Starfire's waist, much to Robin's horror, and Starfire's surprise. Starfire turned to him, green eyes wide, he grinned at her, she elbowed him, he winked at her, Starfire blushed…no earth person had ever winked at her before.

Robin narrowed his eyes and glared at Speedy, Speedy grinned at him, he tried to catch Starfire's eyes but she was busy, not looking at him. Through a great amount of discipline, Robin didn't kill Speedy, instead he began the meeting,

"I'm sure you all know why you're here." He paused as grunts and muttered agreements rang through the air, "This is a hidden location that not many people know about, in fact no civilian knows about it, only the titans. And as you can notice…not all the titans are here." He swallowed, "I'm not sure if they have gotten attacked or caught but I sent locations of the hide out to all titans. Some might appear during the next week, others well, they will not." A sorrowful look passed between each Titan, except for Raven who squeezed Beast Boy's hand. "This is why there will be a guard posted every day and every night for the next month. If you see a Titan or Human coming who looks, well normal, then let them in."

"What about villains? This is a common enemy." Jinx spoke up with a frown on her face. Robin turned to the girl,

"It depends, if you think we can trust them, let them in. I'm putting you in charge of deciding if we can let them in." he didn't say why, he didn't need to all the Titans including Jinx knew his reasons. Robin raked the crowd, "Any other questions?" Every one glanced at each other and shook their head. Robin sighed and sat heavily on the table, "Fine…I guess this is as good of a time as any. We are all team mates now. We should be able to trust each other with are lives…and our secret identity." The Titans glanced at each other confused.

Robin reached up and grabbed one end of his mask, then with hitched breath he pulled it off, revealing ice blue eyes. Starfire gasped, half hurt that he hadn't shown her first, "My name is, Richard Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne."

"No freakin way." Kid Flash muttered, "Well," he stood up, gently setting Jinx on the couch where he had been, "Since we're all sharing," he reached off and took off his mask, letting his hair fall crazily on top of his head, and revealing freckles on the bridge of his nose and under his eyes, "My name is, Wally West." Starfire giggled at the thought of Jinx and him together, Jinx West. She laughed harder and Wally turned to stare at her, hurt lingering in his eyes. Starfire's laughter quickly stopped and she widened her eyes at him,

"No! Kid-,"

"Wally." He corrected her, she nodded,

"Wally, I was not laughing at you!" He stared at her for a few moments then decided he could trust her and sat back down pulling Jinx back onto his lap. She glanced around the room, when Beast Boy spoke up

"Garfield Mark Logan." Curious looks were shot his way and he shook them off, "My real name is, Garfield... I'm better known by Gar." Raven looked at him,

"Rachel Roth." She said in monotone while looking at him. Starfire spoke up and said her name quietly,

"Koriand'r but I go by Kory or Starfire." She whispered

Aqualad stood up, "Garth."

Cyborg grinned you all know me, "Victor Stone." He said still grinning and Bee looked around the room,

"Karen Breecher." Speedy rolled his eyes,

"Roy Harper." Jericho along with Kole, Gnark and Jinx admitted that they didn't have secret identities, their name, were their names.

Robin cleared his throat for like the tenth time, "Well I guess we can call each other by our…"

**All right readers! First off I would like to say thanks for reading my story, it's my first TT! Please tell me what you think in you reviews! Oh and here's a little poll! So what should Robin say, they should call each other by their-**

**Real names**

**Hero names**

**Choose themselves**

**Vote and tell me what you think in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin cleared his throat for like the tenth time, "Well I guess we can call each other by our…"

"Wait! I get the your like _leader_ or whatever for the Teen Titans, and I totally, somewhat, respect that but it's our decision to make, I mean, it is _our_ names isn't it Robin?" Speedy cut him off. Starfire wriggled from his tightening grasp around her waist, it was a logical point but Robin didn't like being contradicted. Robin glared at Speedy,

"Whatever." He muttered and turned away, "Dismissed." And as if an afterthought he added, "Oh and get your arm out from behind _my_ girl." He growled. Starfire stiffened offended. Speedy turned to her and quirked an eye brow, she stood up,

"I am not owned by anyone, Robin." She fumed, misunderstanding what he meant, "Not by the Gordarians, not by Blackfire and not by you." She growled the last statement and stomped off to the bunker.

Robin stared after the Tameranian girl, he hung his head realizing he would have to explain what he meant by that, but he would latter, for now he had to organize patrols. Jinx smirked from her place in Kid Flash's lap. She turned to him and was surprised for two reasons, 1: he had his mask back on. 2: he wasn't smiling, Kid Flash always smiled around her. Jinx tilted her head,

"Kid?" he stared at her for a moment,

"Please Jinx, call me Wally." Jinx nodded in agreement,

"Wally? What's the matter?" He looked at her, pink eyes meeting baby blue, hesitantly he spoke,

"What about the Hive Five, Jinx?" Jinx stiffened against him,

"What do you mean?"

"Are they going to be okay? Are you going to invite them to come with us?" Jinx knew that Wally didn't like the Hive Five but he knew they were her friends and that meant a lot to her. She sighed,

"Is that a good idea? I'm not sure Robin…" Kid shook his head,

"Doesn't matter what Rob thinks." Jinx looked thoughtful for a moment and stood up a small smile played at her lips,

"I'll be back, I'm going to call them." Kid nodded and she slipped away into the corner for some privacy.

"Cyborg? Are the cameras up and running?" Robin called from the table. Cyborg glanced up at the Boy Wonder before turning back to the screens of the computer,

"Not quiet man. Someone has to go out and wire them from the outside, I've got a few, the one inside the tower, some from Jump's local grocery stores, and the one right outside the door but that's it. Someone had to go and wire the ones in Gotham, Key Stone city and the ones in the forest surrounding the base." Cyborg informed him grimly.

Robin rubbed his index figure and thumb into the temples of his head, "Okay so we'll send two people to each place tomorrow, is that good?" Cyborg nodded his head in answer to Robin's question.

Jinx came running back, mixed emotions came off her clouding Raven's mind. With a wince Raven broke the mind connection with the girl for now and slipped her hand out from Gar's. He looked at her half confused and half hurt, "I have to go check on Star, a lot of hurt and confusion is coming off her." Beast Boy nodded,

"Can I come?" Raven shot him a glare before disappearing with a black flash of dark energy. Beast Boy stared at the place where she had just disappeared, "Uhh…is that a no?"

Aqualad shook his head at Beast Boy before turning to Robin, "Umm, can I speak to you for a moment?" Robin nodded and the two boys stepped out of the common room and into the dark hall way,

"What's wrong Aqualad?" Robin inquired once the doors shut firmly behind them. Aqualad hesitated,

"Well, Terra came to join Titan's East a few months ago…after she got her memory back…" The boy trailed off and his black hair got into his eyes, he flipped his hair nervously out of the way, "Well, Atlas came and he began to attack us, and he was to strong so I sent Terra away and she got offended, well now she's gone…and well… I don't know if she's okay…?" Robin growled slightly as Jinx entered the hallway in a rush,

"Robin! Kyd Wykkyd need our help!" Robin turned to her confused,

"What's wrong Jinx?" Jinx's eyes were wide and frantic,

"The Hive Five was attacked and…it was… they got everyone, Kyd is trying to hold them off from See-more but he needs help! NOW!" she screamed the last part at him. Her yelling had Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Kole, Jericho, Gnark, Speedy, Kid Flash and Bumble Bee turning in their direction. Robin took a deep breath and tried to calm the pink haired girl,

"Jinx! Calm down! We'll help him…wait-," Robin paused a sudden thought occurring to him, "How come he isn't being affected by the Zombies?" Jinx shrugged,

"I don't know! Does that really matter right now?" Robin glared at her and she glared back,

"Yes, it does matter, this could be a trap." He retorted, Jinx stiffened,

"It's not a tr-," she began yelling but Raven cut her off abruptly,

"It's because of the demon blood in him." All the eyes shifted toward her and she shook her head as it became clearer,

"But he's only half demon, that means it will fight off the 'infection' longer than humans can, but we need to get to him as soon as possible." She paused and in an afterthought she added, "I shouldn't be affected by it either, because well, you know. I'll go." Robin stared at her,

"Are you sure, Raven? Is it safe?" Raven's violet eyes flashed as she met the mask over the boy's eyes.

"Of course I'm sure, but this isn't going to be easy, Jump is two days trip away, unless I teleport there, but then I'll have Wykkyd and I'm not sure I can teleport us both, or him teleport us so we'd have to fly back, maybe three days' time; depending on his condition." She replied in monotone. Robin stared at her,

"Can't you take the T-ship?" Raven glared at him with the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-ask-such-a-stupid-qu estion-again' expression on her face. Robin winced as soon as the words escaped his mouth, "Of course you can't, it would attract to much attention." He muttered to himself. Raven stared at him for a few more seconds,

"Well if you're done talking to yourself, I'll go grab some stuff and I'll be off." She growled. Robin nodded and she turned away to go pack. Jinx turned to Robin,

"Shouldn't someone go with her?" she demanded worriedly. Robin shook his head,

"It's safer for her to go by herself." He turned to the rest of the team, "Alright now that that's taken care of, we need two people each to go and take care of the cameras, in each city. Jinx and Kid Flash, will go wire the ones in Key Stone. Since I know Gotham the best me and Star will go wire the ones in Gotham. Speedy? You and Jericho will take care of the ones in the forest. We will go after Raven's left." The team nodded in agreement, "Bumble Bee? While I'm gone you will be in charge." Bumble Bee nodded, beaming. Robin couldn't help but notice the look Starfire flashed at the dark girl, it was gone as soon as it appeared and Robin wondered if he had imagined it.

Raven stuffed a couple apples and a bag of dried apricots in her bag. She also packed a first aid kit, just in case, along with a book of spells. Then she went off to find a clean uniform to put in her bag. Her mind drifter back to when Kyd Wykkyd and Psimon had attacked her when she went and fought the brother hood of evil.

_Flashback_

_Raven had just given the communicator to Harold and was on her way to give Mas y Menos some help when out of nowhere Kyd Wykkyd and Psimon had attacked her. She raised a fist threateningly at Psimon. Psimon laughed and with his mind he caused the engine of the ship to die._

_Frantic Raven had abandoned the ship and turned to face Psimon. Kyd Wykkyd had disappeared but he had been the last of her worries as she summoned her power, "Azarath Mentrion Zenthos!" she screamed and shot black energy at Psimon, pink met black as she struggle against him, then out of nowhere Kyd Wykkyd came up behind her wrapped her in his cloak and teleported her. He teleported her to a place of utter darkness, "Hello?" she said cautiously. _

_Raven felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and saw Kyd Wykkyd, "Kyd!" she hissed and tried, vainly to summon her powers. He shook his head at her _

_**It's no use Raven. Your powers are useless in this dimension. **__He projected in her mind. Raven brought her fist up in a fighting position. But Kyd reached up and lowered her fists with his hand. __**I did not bring you here to fight.**__ Raven was still weary but put her fist down,_

"_Then why am I here?" she demanded. Kyd shook his head at her,___

_**I am redirecting his portal, you will be dropped off at your tower, he will not know. **__Raven widened her violet eyes at her,_

"_Why are you doing this?" He just shook his head at her and swooped down, but before he teleported them back he leaned forward and kissed he gently on the cheek, then teleported them back to the real world; where only a few seconds had passed. Raven tried to look back at him as he shoved her through the portal but it happened so quickly but before she completely vanished she heard an echo in her mind, so faint she wondered If she had imagined it,_

_**Good Bye Raven, I will see you again. **_

_He had kept his word and she landed with a thud on the roof of the Titan Tower. She felt her cheek burning where he had kissed her, and she raised her figure tips and pressed the spot gently. _

_She suddenly snapped back to reality and knew it was time to get back to the fight, she teleported to the hide out summoning her kids along the way._

_End of Flash back_

The memory haunted her as she threw a clean uniform into her bag. She sighed and sat down, why did he kiss her? She shook her head, she couldn't think about that right now. She had to focus of the mission.

Raven slung the bag over her shoulders and walked out of the room and looked at Robin who was with the rest of the team, "I'll go outside before I teleport." knowing how her black energy scared some of the team. Robin nodded in appreciation. And Raven waved good bye to the team before walking out side. She was about to teleport when a sudden green figure caught her eye. She turned and saw Beast Boy running toward her. He enveloped her in a hug,

"Be careful Rae." He said and kissed her on the cheek suddenly and turned into a mouse and scurried away. She stood there shocked, and slightly angry he had kissed her without permission, but then, hadn't Kyd done the same thing? It was weird, while she thought she liked Beast Boy his kiss didn't leave the same spark in her cheek as Kyd's had. Raven shook the thought and took a deep breath before teleporting back to Jump City.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

"Hello? Kyd?" Raven called out cautiously. She knew he was in here, she could sense him, but where he was in the building is what she wanted to know. She had teleported herself to the Hive Five base, and used her powers to slip by the Zombies, unnoticed, that where in front of the broken, heavy, steel doors. 'Crap' Raven thought as she heard a shuffle of feet and a loud moan followed by a few screeches. Raven began to slowly back up, right into the arms of a waiting Zombie.

"Uhhnmdfg" the Zombie grunted and leaned down to bite her. Raven screamed and summoned her dark powers and shot it at the zombie who flew backwards into a horde of them. She swept her gaze around and realized they had her surrounded. One of the shrieked as Raven began blasting them with her powers. As soon as they would get hit they would just get back up and continue attacking.

With slight difficulty Raven levitated off the ground and began to fly through the hoard when suddenly a black portal appeared in front of her and enveloped her. She relaxed realizing who had her, Kyd Wykkyd. Raven fell out of the portal landing hard on top of Kyd Wykkyd. He winced in pain and gently pushed at her, asking without word for her to get off him, she was hurting him,

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Raven yelped as she scrambled off of Kyd. He smiled weakly at her. Raven looked around and realized that she was in the forest outside of Jump City. She turned to Kyd, "Did you get us here?" he nodded then began to struggle to his feet, but collapsed and slumped against the tree, Raven rushed to his side, "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. He grimaced and unwrapped the cloak from around him to show an array of cuts, scratches, and bight marks along his whole body. Raven stared in horror and looked up into his red eyes, "Where is See-more?"

Kyd looked down, **I couldn't…I tried. I really did! There were just too many… **Raven looked at him and felt guilt claw at her. She felt as if she should have been there, helping him. She shook her head of the ridiculous thoughts.

"Can you get us back to the hide out? I would but it took a lot of energy to teleport all the way to Jump City then having to fight them immediately after." Kyd stared at the ground before looking back up at her a hesitantly admitted

**I am weak. I cannot… It took to much getting us here safely, these…injuries are making me weak.** Raven cursed herself inwardly for asking that question, she should have known that he was injured.

"Stay still." She murmured and a blue light formed around her hands, she reached forward and tried to heal him, but before she could lay a hand on him he reached up and grabbed her hand.

**If you heal me, you take the injury and place it on yourself where you heal them on yourself, correct? **He asked for confirmation in her mind. She looked at him,

"Yes?" she answered uneasily. Kyd pushed her hand away,

**I can't let you. This poison is to strong. I can fight it, I just need time. **Raven shook her head,

"Please Kyd! It's to strong! You have too much of it in your body, you will die if you don't let me help you." Kyd shook his head remaining stubborn,

**If you take it, then you will die. **Raven turned her head away knowing he was right.

"At least let me take some of it." He stared at her uneasily,

**Fine…but not too much.** He demanded. She nodded and quickly took action before he could change his mind. She reached out with a blue haze onto her hands. Gently she pressed her hands gently on his arm taking the poison out of his body and absorbing it in her own. She watched as some of the scratches begin to heal. She moved her hands on his other arm and repeated the process, on his legs, chest and abdomen. She could see the relief come over his face and fought to hide her own pain. She drew her cloak around her when she saw his scars becoming her own.

Raven clinched her teeth as she felt what felt like dirt, begin to flow threw her veins. She forced her eyes closed as her eyes rolled into her head from the pain that his scars brought her. She knew he didn't want her to but she did, she took all the poison from his system and into her own, where she would fight it off, with a whimper of agony she collapsed on the forest floor, all the poison gone from his system. Then the lights began to fade** Raven!** She heard faintly in her mind before the whole world just blacked out.

"Is she…is she d-…dead?" Raven heard a timid voice ask and she forced her eyes open to find herself in Nevermore, most of her emoticlones surrounded her, Raven sat up,

"Why am I here?" she asked groggily.

Wisdom: "You came here when you fainted." Raven snorted,

Raven: "I don't faint."

Anger: "Well you did. In front of him. In the middle of a dangerous place."

Timid: "He…He's not going to hurt us is he?"

Raven: "He better not. Where's Brave?"

Wisdom: "Brave is off, helping fight the poison in your body." Raven nodded before turning and noticing an emotion who seemed bigger and brighter then before,

Raven: "Love? Is that you?" Love nodded,

Love: "Yup! Long time no love!" she said enthusiastically,

Timid: "I-I…I thought we loved Beast Boy?" Love shook her head,

Happy: "YAY! We're in love!" she giggled before falling to the ground and kicking her feet up in the air and pumping her fists.

Raven: "Wait! Who are we in love with?"

"Raven?" She turned at the sound of the new voice. It sounded husky, like it hadn't been used in a while, yet silky, like the purr of a kitten. She took a step back in surprise,

"Kyd Wykkyd?" she whispered in disbelief. He was looking around and hadn't spotted Raven and her emoticlones yet. She glanced at her emoticlones to gouge their reaction. Happy, Love, Timid and even Anger had heart-eyes.

"B-but…what?" Raven stammered turning to Wisdom,

Wisdom: "Why do you think you were willing to give your life to save his?" Raven began to say more but saw Happy running toward Kyd. Raven crouched behind a bush with Wisdom, Love, Timid and anger to see what Kyd would do.

"Kyd!" Happy screeched and propelled herself into his arms. Kyd stumbled backwards at the force Happy had crashed into him with.

"Raven?" Kyd asked timidly. Happy nodded, well happily. "Why are you wearing pink?" Raven began to explain but gasped

Happy: "Look Kyd!" she giggled pointing to a strange looking bird on the other side. Kyd turned to look and Happy skipped back to the bush where she was yanked down and Love stood up and took Happy's place. Kyd turned back, and took a step back when he saw Raven…in a different color,

"How…How did you change so fast?" Love didn't respond and well she wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she could do anything, Raven stood up,

"Love…heel?" she commanded questioningly, not sure how to get her to let go. Love immediately let go and sulked back behind Raven. Raven walked up to Kyd who was looking at Raven's emoticlones with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to question her but she shook her head at him and he closed it. A sudden thought occurred to her,

"How are you in my mind?" Kyd smirked then chuckled as if it should have been obvious,

"Raven, I'm half demon. I can go into anyone's mind any time I want." She glared at him knowing he was lying, he held up his hands in surrender, "Okay! I'm half demon and your half demon, I can connect our inner demons and it gave me access to your mind." Raven nodded accepting this explanation. Then another thought occurred to her,

"How are you talking? I thought you were mute!?" Kyd shrugged,

"I've always been able to talk in other dimensions." Raven suddenly began to giggle. Kyd looked at her questioningly, she shrugged and smiled at him.

Suddenly Kyd remembered why he was here and his face fell serious, Raven stopped giggling and waited for him to speak, knowing he wanted to say something,

"I told you not to take it all." He growled at her suddenly angry. Raven took a step back and stared into his red eyes in disbelief.

"Kyd, you where to weak. You would have died if I hadn't taken it all." She retorted hotly. Kyd flinched,

"Well how do you know you won't die now?" he demanded trying to make his voice hard but Raven heard the thread of worry that leaked threw even though he tried to hide it. Raven felt herself soften and laid a hand on his cheek forcing him to look her in the eyes,

"I won't die. I'm strong enough to fight through this." Kyd nodded slowly accepting that, "Now, why are you here?" Kyd looked at her confused,

"Oh! After you…passed out, it attracted some attention-," Raven stiffened, "So I teleported us further away, but they are coming. I can't carry you! I am to…weak. You need to wake up!" Raven looked at her emoticlones, they all nodded at her,

"Fine but you must go before I leave." Kyd looked like he was about to protest but instead nodded and brought his cape up to leave but not before Love threw herself at him and wound her arms around him. Kyd looked shocked as she leaned up and whispered something in his ear. He blushed, nodded, glanced at Raven one last time, red eyes gleaming and vanished with a swish of his cloak.

Raven stared at her emoticlones, "What did you say to him?"

Love: "It doesn't matter, go! He's waiting for you!" Raven hesitated before nodding and sitting down cross-legged, muttering her spell under her breath.

Raven woke up, head throbbing. Orange light surrounded her as the sun began to set. She opened her eyes groggily and found herself face to face with Kyd Wykkyd, they were close enough that if she leaned forward slightly, she could have kissed him, 'Beast Boy' she chided to herself. Love suddenly spoke to her, 'You don't love Beast Boy' Then Wisdom kicked in, 'But Beast Boy loves her.' Happy then spoke up, 'does it really matter right now?' the argument kept raging through Raven's head.

Kyd saw the conflict in her eyes, without moving a muscle he spoke to her, **Raven? Are you alright?** Raven snapped her head up and blinked slowly at him,

"Yes, I ju-," a rustling in a bush followed by a screeching jolted her and she stood quickly, black glowing in her hands, it was weak, but it was there. Kyd Wykkyd stood up quickly beside Raven. The bushes exploded and three zombies fell out screaming. Their faces were rigged, pale, and torn. Dried blood caked them and their eyes were black and teeth were stained yellow. One of them she noticed only had one eye, with a gasp she recognized See-more. Wykkyd was staring at him with sad eyes. He raised his cape but instead of getting into a fighting position he pulled Raven close and swished his cape around her, teleporting them further into the forest, it was directly in front of a small cave.

Wykkyd was still holding her close. Raven began to gently pull away but Wykkyd held her in place. She was about to shove him away when she noticed his back trembling, realization hit her and she realized her was probably silently crying. Not wanting to embarrass him she wound her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on him shoulder, he responded by pulling her closer against him, his arms around her waist. **I'm sorry.** He whispered in her head, even in this form of communication she felt the words tremble. Raven didn't pull away, she didn't respond in words. She just held him tighter and let him grieve silently.

**Authors note: Hey guys…sorry, I know, not the best chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will cover for it! Don't forget to review, reviews urge me on and let me know I'm not talking (or writing in this case) to no body.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans **

She sat silently watching the fire, exhaustion had taken its toll on the pretty demon-ness. The fire danced in the violet eyes of the girl who was now looking toward the entrance of the cave with black energy engulfing her hand, ready to attack the intruder. Her hand relaxed at her side as she realized it was just her companion with firewood.

**Why are you so jumpy?** Kyd Wykkyd inquired as he threw some more wood to keep the fire blazing before sitting beside the girl.

"I don't know Wykkyd, maybe it's 'cause our whole world is being plagued with an incurable disease." She droned sarcastically. Kyd just stared at her, two conflicting emotions played in his eyes: Sorrow and Amusement. Raven couldn't help but frown in puzzlement, how could such two different emotions play at the same time?

**Sorry…** he murmured in her head. She turned to him with tears in her eye. She felt awful. She had become a hero to protect people, and now she couldn't keep them safe; she had failed her city, and the world. A tear slipped out and rolled down her cheek and she brought her hood up to hide the flowing emotions,

"I'm going to sleep Kyd, don't forget to down the fire before you go, might attract_ attention_." She said in monotone not wanting him to hear her emotions that she let carelessly catch up with her. Raven slid to the back of the cave and unlatched her cloak, spreading it out as a mat over the cold, cave floor.

She heard Kyd moving around and tried not to shiver, from both cold and fear when the fire died. Suddenly she was enveloped in warmth, startled she turned and saw Kyd had laid down beside her, not close enough to touch, but close enough for her to feel his body heat. She stiffened her muscles slightly as she felt something soft and silky, yet warm lay over her and looked over to see Kyd had covered them with his own cloak. Sighing she grabbed the edge and curled it around her protectively and warmly.

Suddenly Raven felt stupid, why hadn't she thought of this earlier? She shifted and sat up, she saw Kyd widen his eyes and protest and grab her hand, **I'm sorry, Raven…I didn't…I wasn't making you uncomfortable was I? **Raven smirked as he stuttered in her mind. She touched his cheek gently with her fingertips, "I'll be right back." She whispered to him. He nodded, but hurt clouded in his eyes.

Raven walked out of the cave cautiously and saw rocks lying scattered on the forest floor. Using what little power she had left she began moving rock as she backed up into the cave and started linking them together like puzzle pieces until there was a rock-wall (more like a rock-door) in front of the cave entrance. She turned back and quirked an eye brow at Kyd, now they could sleep soundly without having to worry about…the, you-know-whats-its. He smiled at her and she crawled back under the cloak, but instead of resuming their positions Raven was now pressed back against him, thankful for the warmth he gave, her leotard giving no heat comfort.

Hesitantly Kyd moved his arm and encircled her waist, pressing her closer against him. Raven let out a content sigh and within minutes Kyd could hear the deep steady breathing of the sleeping girl. For the few moments before Kyd fell asleep he fiddled with her violet hair. He narrowed his eyes in content and smiled before nestling into her hair and falling asleep to the scent of her.

The next morning Raven woke up confused, somehow in sleep, Raven had turned and wound her arms around his waist and snuggle closer into his warm chest and he had a protective arm around her. She sighed, she couldn't stay like this forever. She tried to get up but he tightened his hold around her, "Kyd? Kyd, wake up." She whispered to him.** Nooo…** he moaned in her head and tried to go back asleep.

Raven pushed gently against his chest, "Wake up." She insisted, she was delighted when he moved, thinking he was going to get up. Instead he flipped himself over and laid on top of her. She was about to shove him off when she felt him nuzzling the side of her neck, "What are you doing." She asked impatiently pulling at his arm with her hand, he simply retaliated by kissed her neck. She gasped, both in delight and horror, again with the two conflicting emotions.

Kyd noticed her stiffen and kissed a trail from the bottom of her ear, down to her collar bone and back up the other side, biting gently at some of the sensitive areas. By the time he was finished Raven was shaking. Kyd braced his wait on his forearms and leaned up looking down at the girl, concerned he had scared her. He was about to say something in her mind when he noticed the look in her eyes, it wasn't fear, it was desire.

Raven couldn't seem to control herself, every kiss he planted along her neck would send a bolt of electricity shooting down her. By the time he was done she was shaking with desire. He suddenly stopped and leaned up looking down at her. She noticed him about to pull away and get up, but she wasn't having any of that. She reached up and linked her fingers around his neck and pulled him down roughly, meeting his lips with hers. She only meant for a gentle kiss. She wanted to know what his lips felt like against hers, what he tasted like.

To say Kyd was surprised was an understatement, he was about to get up and suggest they get going when she had pulled him down for a sweet kiss, he knew she only meant to kiss him briefly, but he wasn't about to let her get away.

Raven began to pull back from the kiss when Kyd brought it up a notch, much to her surprise and delight. He traced her bottom lip gently with his tongue, begging for entrance. Hesitantly she opened her mouth to ask what he wanted her to do, she had never done this before, she would never admit it though. As soon as her mouth had opened slightly she felt a tongue slide in her mouth. What was his tongue doing in her mouth? Curiously Raven touched her tongue to his and soon was lost in the kiss. Kyd tilted her head back and deepened the kiss, Raven moaned in reaction to this.

Suddenly the two broke the kiss, finally remembering they had to breathe, Raven pondered this, did they _really_ have to breathe? I mean breathing isn't _that_ important, she could live without it; she decided. Suddenly she realized their position. The two were panting heavily, their foreheads pressed against one another, faces inched from each other's. She had her arms wound around his neck and her hands where lost in his black hair, sometime during all of this his mask had fallen off revealing shaggy, ebony locks. His hands where holding onto her waist. He was sitting on the cave floor with his back against the cave wall and she had, sometime during this, tried to kneel over him and ended up straddling him.

**That was…interesting.** Kyd finally stated in her mind. She looked up at him, a faint blush on her cheeks, she wanted to scream, 'YES! AND I LOVED IT! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!' but she held those thoughts to herself and merely nodded in agreement. She stood up brushing the dirt off of herself. She extended a hand up to Kyd, who took it and stood up. Kyd reached down and grabbed her cloak, he shook it off and handed it to her, which she gratefully took. While he was busy with his mask and cloak she latched hers on around her neck and pulled the hood over her face. Kyd glanced slyly over her during all of this and Raven blushed and wrapped the cloak around her. He glanced up and stared so disappointedly at her that she could have laughed.

**Starfire and Robin- Gotham City**

"Robin?" Starfire whispered to her companion. Robin turned his head slightly toward her, just enough so she could see the figure held up to his lips. She nodded and closed her mouth. A few more minutes of waiting and Robin nodded at Starfire, that was the sign. Star nodded before rising from her crouching position to stand.

Trying hard Starfire conjured up happy thoughts and began to slowly elevate, before she could get too far, Robin reached out and snagged her ankle, drawing her down. Starfire turned to him questioningly, but before she could say anything he gently pressed his lips to hers. Starfire stiffened in shock before melting into the kiss. Robin drew back, "Be careful Star." She nodded before stepping away and resuming her flying down to the other side of the building.

The plan was to lure the zombies out of the city control center, by foot, then once they were all out, fly back and shut the doors, harder than it sounds.

Starfire glanced up at Robin one last time to give him a reassuring smile, before floating down to the ground. Once Starfire's feet hit the ground she cautiously began making her way to the door. The main door finally came in sight, she stopped and looked around before beginning phase one. Starfire closed her eyes and let out a terrifying, ear-splitting screech.

Though Robin knew that was part of the plan he couldn't help it when his heart jumped and his hand went to his belt as soon as Star screamed.

Inside, the un-dead began to creep out of every corner of the room, from behind all boxes. One turned in a swivel chair from the main computer. All of them had the same target, Starfire. Star turned as all the monsters began to chase her, desperately she remained on the ground, though she wanted to flu very much.

As soon as her hands connected with the doors she flung them open and ran out of the building and around the corner. She could hear the pounding of their feet as they drew closer, to her dismay as she turned the corner she landed right into the arms of another. Hoping she had given Robin enough time to get in and lock the doors, she shot up into the sky, far out of their reach.

**Jinx and Kid Flash: Key Stone City**

"Bee, please, let Jinx stay here. I can go to Key Stone and set them up without any problem. And it would be safer." Bee crossed her arms and shook her head,

"Robin said we need to stay paired up, it's safer." She held up her hand as he opened her mouth to argue with her, "But…what Robin doesn't know won't hurt him." Kid Flash jumped in the air and pumped his fist,

"YES! Thanks Bee!" He yelled and went to find his girlfriend before he set off.

Kid Flash, being the fastest person on earth quickly located his girlfriend and informed her of the news.

"You WHAT?!" Jinx screamed at him when he told her. Kid looked at her through shocked blue eyes, "Whats the matter with you Wally? Think I can't take care of myself?" she shrieked at him, causing Aqualad and Speedy to sinker.

Although Jinx knew Wally was trying to look out for his well-being, she despised feeling helpless. "Babe," he began cautiously, "It'll be sa-," he stopped himself knowing if he said that then she would hex him into the next century. Kid cleared his throat, "It'll be _faster_ if I go alone." He corrected himself quickly. He felt himself tense when Jinx narrowed her eyes,

"Yeah…I guess it would be faster." She muttered thoughtfully before looking back up at him, "Fine. But you owe me." She snapped and spun around. He grinned to himself, knowing he had won that battle. He headed for the door, ready to zip to Key Stone and zip back. He stopped before he got to the handle and used his speed to run back to Jinx. He grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck quickly before running back out the door, leaving a very dazed Jinx behind.

**Authors note: Hey guys! So I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter and if you like this kind of thing, so review and tell me. I love to write and I will write about anything so if you have a request scene that you would like to add, like for example: A random battle against Cinder Block, or something like that then I would happily add it in. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Robin paced around the room agitated, 'why weren't they back yet?' he asked himself over and over again. The missions had all been successful, him and Star and effectively hooked up the cams in Gotham, Kid Flash had taken care of Key Stone and Speedy and Jericho had taken care of all the cams in the forest, but Raven and Kyd had still not returned.

"Robin! It's them!" he suddenly heard and raced toward the common room and saw the screen flash and Raven appeared,

"Robin?" she asked and he stepped forward,

"Raven! Why aren't you here yet? Did you get Wykkyd and See-more?" he demanded. Raven glanced down, by then the rest of the Titans had all met in the common room. When Raven looked back up her eyes betrayed her sorrow even though her voice was monotone,

"I got Wykkyd-," she paused shifting the camera so Wykkyd could be seen and he gave a weak smile and waved, "But it was too late for See-more." She stated shifting the camera back on her. Behind him Robin heard the choked sob of Jinx. Then Kid Flash soothing her, and the two disappeared from the room.

"It's fine Raven. When will you be home?" Raven suddenly twitched nervously and Robin raised a brow,

"Umm….actually Robin…" she began nervously and Robin just crossed his arms,

"Get it out already!" he snapped at her. All traces of nervousness left her body and Raven tensed up,

"I'm going to check on Melvin, Teether and Timmy." She snapped back before ending the connection.

Raven closed the communicator furiously. How dare he snap at her! Oh…that…that…grr! She stormed across the forest floor her cloak billowing and her eyes flashing red. Kyd cautiously approached her but the demon was already out and controlling Raven, and it was looking for blood.

The demon spun Raven's body around as Kyd approached, her four eyes flashing she got close to him her claws raised and grinning evilly. Kyd didn't flinch and didn't back away he just stood there calmly as Raven approached him, suddenly she lowered her hands,

"Oh it's you…" she purred sultry and wound her body temptingly around him and pulled him close. He still didn't react to her. Raven was outraged, why wouldn't her mate respond to her? Well if he wouldn't respond on his own accord then she would have to…assist... him. Four eyes burning she tapped into the back of her human mind where Starfire had once made Raven sit through a movie on romance then taken her out clubbing. She remembered how the earthly girls got human men to respond, would it work on this demon?

The demon climbed on Wykkyd and wound her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist, "Respond!" she hissed her four eyes flashing. Kyd just remained still, his eyes watching her emotionless. Raven growled and slowly ground her hips into his and leaned forward capturing his lips in hers. Finally Kyd responded and kissed her back hungrily. Inside Raven was screaming at her demon, but Kyd's response just fueled the demon onward, it wanted to make sure Kyd stayed theirs forever. Raven had tears streaming down her face, she knew the demon was going to take it all the way. Raven growled and focused trying to take control of her body again, "Azarath, Mentrion, Zenthos!" Raven screamed and suddenly she was back in control of her body.

Her moment of relief were short lived though as she realized Kyd was still kissing her and her leotard the half unzipped by his doing with the demons influence. Raven shoved him off her eyes sparked with anger and hurt. He looked at her confused for a moment before his face fell,

**Oh no…Raven! I didn't mean…it's just that…** he stuttered in her head. Raven just took a step back as he took a step forward and he frowned **Raven-** said girl raised her hand interrupting him,

"No Kyd…how could you?!" she demanded not really looking for an answer, she unhooked her communicator, "Here, just follow the coordinates back to the bunker, don't bother following." She finally said after a tense silence. Raven just looked at him one more time, but her eyes were not lines with sadness, they were lines with betrayal, that he could not control his hormones. Lifting her cape Raven levitated off the ground and flew away in search for Melvin, Teether and Timmy.

Kyd was crestfallen. He understood why Raven was so upset but why did she leave him like that? Shaking his head he picked up the communicator and began walking, defeated.

Jericho took a deep breath and quietly knocked on the girl's door, "Who is it?" a soft voice floated out to him and he narrowed his eyes in confusion for a moment. He didn't want to enter and someone be changing, but how was he supposed to respond? An idea suddenly came to him and he picked up his guitar and played a chord.

"Hmm?" came a confused response then it hit her, "Oh! Come in Jericho!" she called out. Breathing a sigh of relief Jericho quietly opened the door and slipped through. The pink antennae girl was by herself and Jericho walked over and sat in front of her cross legged. Kole smiled and slipped down off the bed and sat in front of him, "What can I do for you?"

Jericho blushed lightly and began signing but Kole picked up a delicate hand and lowered his hands, "I don't understand sign language." She admitted embarrassedly. Jericho just smiled and thought how to tell her. Kole suddenly perked up and got up and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a note book and a pencil. She shyly placed them in front of him, "Just write what you want to say."

Jericho hesitated before gingerly picking up the pencil and leaned down and began writing. When he leaned back and pushed the paper back and let Kole read it, cheeks tinted pink. Curious Kole picked up the paper and read what he wrote down, '**I want you to sing' ** Kole stared stupidly down at it for a few moments before looking up and meeting the blond haired boy's green eyes,

"Why?" not usually so blunt like that Kole quickly tried to cover it, "I mean, I don't mean it like that it's just…why?" Jericho smiled in reassurance to the petite girl and bent down. When he leaned back up he was smiling,

'**Because you have a beautiful voice and I love listening to you sing while I play. It makes my music sound better.'** Kole blinked at him then smiled,

"Your music is wonderful, it couldn't be any more beautiful." Then she froze her face resembling a tomatoes, she had _not_ meant to say that. Jericho just smiled at her and strummed a chord of a tune Kole recognized. After a few more chords Kole began to sing along and Jericho smiled at her.

After a few more minutes of singing Kole yawned and Jericho stood and held out his hand, helping her up, **'you should go to bed now, you look tired. I will see you in the morning.'** Kole nodded and climbed into bed, Jericho set her pencil and note book beside her stuff and began to walk out of the room,

"Wait! Jericho?" Said boy turned to face the pink haired girl who was blushing again, "Will you stay here? I-I don't want to be alone." Jericho stared at her confused as her nervous eyes darted around. Finally he walked forward and grabbed the pencil and paper,

'**What about the other girls?'** he jotted down before showing it to her. Kole sat up,

"Starfire is patrolling with Robin tonight. Bee and Cyborg are going to be working on the security system and advancing some technology. Jinx is staying with Kid Flash tonight, and Raven still isn't back yet." Jericho looked slightly befuddled and hesitated before nodding slowly and set his guitar down before walking to the bed next to Kole's.

Jericho pulled back the covers but before he could sit down Kole's small arm snaked over and yanked his arm down and he fell onto her bed. For a small girl Kole was strong. Jericho just blushed again before slowly relaxing into the bed beside Kole. He stacked his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Kole was laying on her side staring at Jericho. Suddenly she sat up and climbed out of bed and walked to the other side of the room and turned off the lights before turning and scampering back to her bed. She propped herself up on her elbow and stared at Jericho through the darkness,

"Jericho?" the blond boy turned to look at her, green eyes sparking with curiosity, "You can keep the note book and pencil, so we can still talk." Jericho nodded his eyes saying 'thank you'. Kole smiled sweetly and lay back down, closer to the boy and resting her hand lightly on his chest. Jericho suddenly turned on his side, facing Kole, and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. Kole sighed and drifted to sleep safe and protected in Jericho's arms.

Unknown to the happy couple a certain, jealous, prehistoric cave-man was watching the whole exchange since Jericho had walked in. Gnark frowned, was this blond musician trying to take Kole, his closest friend, away from him?

**Okay, aww! Sweet moment between Kole and Jericho. Poor Raven and Kyd Wykkyd. So tell me what you guys think and if you like Kole Jericho moments **


	6. Chapter 6

"Timmy? Teether, Melvin?" the empath called out glancing around the big building, making sure nothing was hidden,

"Help! Help!" a sudden scream jerked her out of her examination,

"Timmy!" she yelled running forward and throwing caution out the window. She followed the screams to a hug door that was under bolt and lock. It was a massive steel door. The pushed on it unable to get it open she took a deep breath and fazed through the door ready to fight but instantly was surprised.

In front of her was not mutant humans like she was expecting instead it was a monk and three kids. The monk was staring at a crying Melvin unsure what to do while Teether had Timmy's blanket and was eating it. When Raven fazed through the kids instantly forgot what they were doing, "Raven!" they all yelled and ran, she scooped up Teether and nuzzled him while Melvin and Timmy clung to her legs.

Melvin suddenly remembered she was sad and tugged on Raven's cloak. Raven bent down putting Teether down and hugging the blond girl, "What's wrong Melvin?" she asked with a great deal of affection in her voice. The little girl sniffed,

"They got Bobby." She cried and clung to Raven's neck. Raven patted the girls back and glanced at the monk who bowed to her she bowed back,

"I am taking the kids, you are welcome to join us." She said in monotone. The monk shook his head and made a gesture to take them. She nodded. "All right." She glanced down at her kids, "Don't worry." She cooed, "We're going to meet uncle Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Aunt Starfire. We are also going to meet Kid Flash." She said knowing the kids loved the stories about the Teen Titans and Timmy was a big fan of Kid Flash. His eyes widened,

"T-The Kid Flash?! Lets go!" he stuttered and tugged at her hands. She nodded, she couldn't teleport them all because they were scarred of her magic, but they had to get there fast, she thought about this for a few more seconds before a black portal opened up behind her. She spun around and watched as Kyd Wykkyd stepped through. All three kids screamed and ran behind Raven hiding behind her cloak. Kyd stared in shock at them for a few moments,

"What are you doing here?" Raven demanded, Kyd looked slightly sheepish, **I wanted to apologize for…well you know. And I wanted to make sure you were okay.** She glared at him coolly, "Got your strength back?" he looked taken aback but nodded, "Good you can teleport us to the hide out, then I _might _forgive you." She said but her purple eyes gleamed.

Kyd's eyes lit up instantly and her nodded and opened up another portal. She swooped down and picked up Teether in her arms, Timmy grabbed her hand and Melvin grabbed him. The little blond girl was glaring at Kyd, **What?** He asked her noticing the glare. Melvin looked unfazed by the telepathy and answered his question,

"What did you do to Raven?" Raven raised an eye brow wondering how he would answer the question. Kyd stared at the ground thinking for a few moments before he looked back up, **I kissed her without permission,** he answered the child and she snorted. Raven stepped toward the portal and glanced back at Kyd,

"Thanks" she whispered. He shook his head,**Your welcome…Raven i-I'm sorry, I just-,** she smiled at him, "It's okay." She replied and stepped through the portal and found herself in the common room of the hide out, with a confused looking Kid Flash and a smiling Jinx. Teether let go of her hand and jumped at Kid Flash,

"Cool! Your Kid Flash!" and he continued plaguing the fastest boy alive with fan-struck awe. Raven smiled with amusement and Kid Flash choose that moment to look at her, he gasped and suddenly yelled,

"Whoa! The Queen of Darkness is smiling!" he shouted to everyone, Raven let the smile slip off her face, offended. Melvin got mad,

"You mad her upset." She stated very calmly and walked up to him and kicked him right in the shin. Not expecting this Kid doubled over in pain groaning,

"Oww! My shin!" Jinx smirked at him and slung an arm around Raven,

"You deserved it." She growled at him, at that moment Kyd appeared out of the portal and it closed behind him. Jinx gasped, "KYD!" she shrieked and flung herself in his arms wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, he responded by wrapping his arms around Jinx's waist. Raven knew she shouldn't, but couldn't help the surge of jealousy that raced through her. Kyd suddenly looked up and smirked at her. **No need to be jealous Raven.** He said so only they could hear. She frowned at him,

"I was _not jealous." _She muttered out loud causing everyone to look at her like she lost her mind. She stiffened and glared at him, now look what he got her into. She felt heat rising to her cheeks and she drew up her hood and took Melvin's hand, "I think I'll show Melvin her room. She turned to look at Robin, "Make sure Timmy and Teether get settled." She turned to Kyd implying she was putting him, as well, in charge. She turned her voice menacingly, "If I hear so much as a dissatisfied squeak out of either boy I'll flay you alive, take your heart and shove it down your throat, and feed you to the wolves. Got it?!" She growled, to which Kyd nodded frantically. With that she marched towards the girl's bedroom with Melvin in tow chatting excitedly.

She left the room in complete silence. Kyd bowed his head when Cyborg started laughing, "Dude!" he laughed, "You've got it bad." He croaked in between laughs and pants. Kyd hung his head and nodded, Cyborg was right, he did have it bad.

**Hey guys I know this is a short chappie and I'm SORRY. I've been crazy busy and just wanted you to know I wasn't dead and I do plan on continuing the story as soon as I can!**


End file.
